Magic Knights of Seigaku
by Saniwa
Summary: Echizen, Fuji, and Kikumaru are called by a mysterious person during a field trip to Tokyo Tower and transported to Seigaku, a magical land where tennis rules. Then their impossible quest begins to save the crumbling Seigaku and its pillar, Prince Tezuka.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Magic Knight Rayearth

**Summary**: Three boys, Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syusuke, and Kikumaru Eiji are called by a mysterious person during a field trip to Tokyo Tower and transported to Seigaku, a magical land where tennis rules. Then their impossible quest begins to save the crumbling Seigaku and its pillar, Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Warning**: AU, crossover, cross-dressing, silliness, and random tennis balls, etc… etc…

**Pairing:** Various…

* * *

Prologue: The Meeting and The Call

**In Tokyo Tower, Tokyo, Japan, …**

_Geez, why are there so many people in here, _a boy, who tugged down his white cap in annoyance, mused angrily. _It looks like the whole city is coming here today! _He finished his drink while leaning against a wall. Even a can of cold Grape Ponta couldn't help reduce the heat that was emanated from people around him.

It was the last day before the summer break and his class had decided to have a field trip to Tokyo Tower , much to his annoyance. He'd much prefer to have good quality time on the tennis court rather than do this stupid tour at this stupid tower.

And he couldn't escape his fan-girls' evil clutches. So now here he was, trying his best to avoid any of those crazy girls who loved groping, tugging, or molesting him.

Echizen Ryoma let out a sigh; he who had never lost in any matches before still couldn't fight against a bunch of rampant girls and win.

_Well, I think I'm going to do something since I've come all the way here._ He moved from his 'hiding spot' to the nearest available telescope which stood along the observatory window. He rummaged in his pockets and twitched a little when he didn't find any coins. Then he remembered that he had spent his last coin on that drink. _Great! Just great. _

"Here."

He was just about to leave and get change when a soft feminine voice along with a handful of coins stopped him. He looked up only to be face to face with a smiling girl. The girl was very beautiful with light brown hair which almost reached her shoulders; she was probably one of the most beautiful girls Ryoma has ever seen.

"Un," he responded unintelligently. _That's weird. How come a girl affecting me like this? And I think I'm gay. _

"You need coins to operate the telescope and I believe you need some," she was still smiling. Her voice, Ryoma noticed, held a tinge of amusement "I saw you looking for coins from over there."

"Aa… domo," He took the coins from her. If only Ryoma was straight (which un-fortunately he wasn't) he might go for her. Then again the girl was taller than him, so it would kind of look funny if they were together. But he noticed something else as he carefully scanned the smiling living creature in front of him.

_Weird. She's wearing boy's uniform, _he pondered. He recognized the uniform from one of the most famous private schools which he had played against once (they were a pretty tough opponent and that's why he remembered the uniform; but still mada mada dane). Then realization dawned on him.

_S-she… no not a she… it is a he… She was… no he was… _Finally his slow-mind-about-anything-which-wasn't-te nnis-related registered the whole thing. _Wait a minute. _"You're a boy." It sounded more a statement rather than a question.

The said person just chuckled deeply, "Yes, I am," he smiled wider, "Did you think I that I was a girl?" and his overly amused smile sent a slight shiver down Ryoma's spine despite all the heat he'd felt earlier. _Creepy. _

"Gomen," he said tugging his cap down subconsciously.

"Iie, it's alright. You're not the first person to mistake me for a girl," he offered a hand, "Fuji Syuusuke, Yoroshiku." Ryoma eyed the hand warily before accepting it.

"Echizen Ryoma, Yoroshiku."

"I know. You're in Seishun Gakuen tennis club right?"

"Un. How do you know?"

"Hhm, I watched your match against Kuki-san from Kakinoki in the perfectural tournament."

"Oh, I see. Do you play tennis too?"

"Yes, I do. But I didn't join the tennis club."

"Souka, probably one day we can play together. Just count it as my payment for this," he clunked the coins in his clutch.

"If that's the case… Alright. But it doesn't have to be a game," Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "How about a date then?" The smaller boy blushed slightly.

"Betsuni."

Fuji smiled brightly, not hiding his joy, but before he could say anything more a loud 'UNYAAAA' could be heard from behind them. They both turned around and saw a red haired boy shaking one of the telescopes violently.

"Nya, I can't see anything down there nya. Why isn't it working nya?"

"Because it's not," said Ryoma coolly while pointing at the sign 'OUT OF ORDER' on the base of the telescope.

"WHUA. I didn't see that before nya. And I've wasted my coins nya," now the boy seemed to be about to cry. Ryoma twitched not only because the boy had drawn people's attention to them but also because he said 'NYA' repetitively in such loud voice. People like him annoyed Ryoma to no end.

"Here… here…" Fuji handed him a handful of coins just as he had with Ryoma a few minutes ago. "To replace your coins ne," he smiled gently trying to calm the redhead down.

"UNYA. SANKYU." And the redhead latched onto Fuji and wouldn't let the shorter boy go for a minute or so.

"My name is Kikumaru Eiji, YOROSHIKU," he exclaimed in a very loud and cheerful voice which made Ryoma wince.

" Fuji Syusuke." He bowed a little, "Hai, yoroshiku."

Then the redhead turned to Ryoma with large baby blue eyes and leant down close to the boy, much to Ryoma's discomfort, "And you?"

Ryoma stepped back a bit, "Echizen Ryoma." He tried to stand as far as humanly possible from the source of all cheerfulness, but suddenly his hand was grabbed and he was pulled into a crushing bear hug by the hyperactive boy.

"UNYA. You're so CUTE NYAAAAA…"

"I-Itai suyo," he pushed the other boy away when he heard his bones cracking.

"Oh… Mengo… mengo. Ochibi." The shortest of them all snapped angrily since he was always sensitive about his height.

"I'm not a chibi," he turned away from the other boys and diverted his attention to something else. He inserted the coins and concentrated on what he was doing with the telescope. He did his best to ignore the still babbling Kikumaru about 'short is cute' and so on.

"Kikumaru-san," Fuji tried to stop Eiji from annoying Ryoma further before the latter lost his thin patience and killed the other boy.

"Hoi… Hoi… Just call me, Eiji."

"Which school are you from?" And the tensai's skill was always proven; soon both boys were involved in a conversation leaving the short tempered boy alone. Occasionally Ryoma could hear Eiji's comments and Fuji's chuckles.

_….Heh. They were making out in broad daylight in the street... _

The golden eyed youth was soon absorbed in his 'sightseeing' at the city down below, when suddenly his view became dark; he couldn't see anything anymore. He blinked owlishly and cocked his head to the side when he heard something.

**_…Knights… of… _**

A distant voice.

**_Magic… Seigaku… need… _**

It echoed louder but still wasn't clear enough. He stood straight up and tugged on Fuji's sleeve, demanding attention from the two chatting boys.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Echizen?"

**_Seigaku needs your help… _**

"That voice," he said hoarsely.

**_…legendary Magic Knights… save us!_**

A soft gasp from Fuji and a strangled 'unya' from Eiji meant they had heard it too.

**_Only you, Magic Knights who can save us all! Seigaku needs your… help… _**

It had got louder this time, twice as loud as Eiji's voice. Ryoma looked around and was surprised when he realized, no-one else seemed to hear the desperate call except them.

"Wh-what…" Fuji's words were cut short when suddenly a blinding light appeared in the sky in front them. Then the light disappeared leaving a floating image of a man with russet hair and spectacles looking at them strangely. He was wearing a large white cloak with an elaborate design, jewels and silver chains decorated it, and upon his forehead there was a white gem embedded in a silver crown. But his left shoulder was bleeding and his face showed a trace of pain.

**"Magic Knights of Seigaku," **his voice was shaking slightly, "**The time has come… Only you can save both worlds…"** and with that he was gone.

Suddenly a black hole appeared in the floor right where they were standing, effortlessly sucking them down. No matter how hard Eiji tried to escape with his acrobatics or Ryoma and Fuji struggled violently to break free, the three of them were falling deeper and deeper into the bottomless darkness.

* * *

Ryoma had never felt so light before, it seemed as if he was floating in the air. He opened his golden eyes and almost screamed to death realizing he was free falling from the sky. He could hear Eiji's scream somewhere in the endless sky carried by the wind and Fuji's yells about fish… and flying… but he couldn't think of anything now. His mind was screaming… _OMG. I'm dead. I'm dead. NOOO… I haven't defeated my baka Oyaji yet._

BOINK.

He bounced into something and landed again into it flatly.

"Echizen."

_Am I dead yet? _

"Echizen."

_Wait. I know that voice. _He opened his eyes hoping he was right.

" FUJI!"

He had never been so shocked before. The other boy's hair was now longer, MUCH longer. It was probably around his waist and blew elegantly in the strong wind.

"Your… your HAIR."

Fuji was just nodded though he wasn't smiling now,

"Same with yours and Eiji's." Golden eyes widened in horror as Ryoma hurriedly grabbed something at the back of his head. "What's this?" he asked, although he was not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"A braid."

"A WHAT?" Indeed it was a braid, a long one even. He almost fainted at seeing it.

_OMG. What the fking hell? _

"UNYA… Ochibi's got a braid now," exclaimed the-now-shoulder-length-red haired Eiji happily, "You look cuter than before nya."

Ryoma shot him his deadliest glare and did his best not to strangle the neko like boy who was admiring his new hair!

"Where are we?" He asked Fuji.

"I don't know."

"Weird. This is weird. I mean… your hair… our hair…"

"Yes, but that's not the only weird thing."

"Yo-you mean?"

"We're flying, Ochibi. Yay!" Eiji jumped happily, "Flying."

Then he finally realized they were indeed riding a flying creature. A flying fish. The silver fish has a pair of wide bat-like wings and now it was heading fast toward a high hill in front of them.

"WATCH OUT." Warned Fuji who had an idea what the fish was going to do.

"What the…" and before the other boys knew anything more the said fish dropped them onto the hill unceremoniously. Eiji fell flat to the ground as he couldn't react at all (despite all his great reflexes). Ryoma landed hard on his butt with a loud 'thud'. Fuji landed kneeling with one foot and was the least injured among them. They groaned while trying to stand up when a voice greeted them,

"Legendary Magic Knights. Welcome to Seigaku."

Tsuzuku

* * *

Yoroshiku – Nice meeting you

Itai suyo – It hurt!

Gomen / Mengo (Kikumaru's style) – Sorry

Uso – No way!

Souka – I see (I think)

Domo / Sankyuu – Thanks

Betsuni – Whatever / Nothing (depend on the context)

I kyu nyu kon – One shot to your soul

A/N: I love Magic Knight. I love Prince of Tennis. That's why I made a crossover. I swear that was my only reason! No harm for the bishies!

Some info to clear things up:

1. No, Fuji didn't join any tennis club. Why? The reason will be revealed in later chapters.

2. Some Tenipuri bishies didn't exist in our world.

3. The reason those three were called to Seigaku was because of their tennis skill (I guessed all of you already knew why it was the reason?)

**revised by Lily**


End file.
